


Meeting Wilson Fisk

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Chronicles of a Double Agent [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Viktoria Alkaeva receive's her first assignment from HYDRA after years she's been undercover working at SHIELD. The mission itself isn't risky, she just has to deliver a message to Fisk in Hell's Kitchen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Wilson Fisk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a spin off from my original story "Si vis pacem, para bellum", where it just couldn't fit anywhere, so I'm posting it as a series of "Chronicles of a Double Agent".
> 
> Hope you enjoy and leave some kudos if you like it! (:

I saw Fisk's men talking down the alley, but there was no sight of him. Could've he been sitting in the black SUV? I wasn't sure, but I had to try. It wasn't SHIELD's business, but HYDRA's. Since I joined SHIELD, HYDRA never tried to contact me or give me other missions, it still wasn't the right time to move, but now... A different story. What business do they have with this crime lord? But, in the end, it sure wasn't my concern, I just had to deliver an important message.

Walking down the alley of Hell's Kitchen, slow and confident pace, hands in the trench coat pockets, the ticking of my heels made Fisk's henchmen turn on alert and point guns at me, at least two out of eight of them.

I slowed down and stopped a few feet from their cars, raising my hands in defense and smiling bitterly. Oh, how much I hated these kind of jobs. "Good evening, gentleman. Would you mind to put down the guns? All this fuss isn't really necessary."

"Put them down." A male voice said and a man got out of one of the SUVs, but it wasn't Fisk. "Whatever business you might have or not with us, you can tell it to me."

I shook my head lightly. "I'm here to talk with..."

"We don't say his name." He interrupted me. "As I said, you can tell it to me or leave."

I furrowed my brow and smirked a little. “You know, you’re pretty rude for being his…”

“Shoot.” He told to the henchmen and they started to raise their guns once again.

In a blink of an eye I moved my hands to grab two guns from under my coat and shoot down all eight men, who fell on the ground with an awful sound, holes in their heads. I expected this reaction, so I made sure to put a silencer on the muzzle. As Fisk’s right hand was about to grab his own gun, I pointed both mine towards him. “Oh, no, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Lower your hand.” He did as I told him. “Now, where is he. Don’t worry, dear, I’m not here to kill him.”

He swallowed hard, as sweat started slipping down his temples. “He’s not here.”

“Stop lying, don’t make me waste my time.”

Suddenly, the door of the SUV opened and a bald man got out. He was tall and dressed all elegant, his eyes looked like the ones of a beaten puppy, but I knew his business betrayed him. His voice came out low, huskily he spoke: “Why did you kill my men?”

I put away the guns in their holsters on my waist and shrugged. “Meh, they made it difficult to deliver you a message by you know who.” I wasn’t sure if he knew, but I still didn’t mention HYDRA. I surely wasn’t that stupid.

He tilted his head a little, after glancing around at his henchmen. “A fine young woman like you sure means serious business… What’s the message?”

“What is always coming but never arrives?” I asked and he nodded once, replying: “Tomorrow.”

“See, it wasn’t that difficult. Now, gentleman, I have to go.” I turned around to leave, but Fisk stopped me.

“Wait, Miss..?” He wanted to know my name.

“I’m sorry, I can’t say your name, so you shouldn’t know mine either.” It was better that way, everyone has reasons to keep a name hidden. I locked my hazel eyes with his one last time and smiled. “Well, you could call me Lisa, even if it’s not my real name. Though I doubt we’ll ever see each other again, sir.”

He never once took his eyes off me. “Wesley,” he spoke to his right hand and ordered: “Give Miss Lisa a phone so she can contact me if she ever needs a new job.”

The man named Wesley crouched over the corpse of one of their men and took out of the jacket a black phone, typed in quickly a number and tossed it to me.

I caught the phone in mid air. “Thank you, Sir, I appreciate that.” With that I took off and after turning the corner of the end of the alley, I opened the back of the phone and took out both battery and the SIM card, so that they couldn’t track me down.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
